Hybrid
by WASAH21
Summary: A young man with a bit of an... Unfortunate appearance due to his conception, finds himself on an adventure, but what, if anything good, would it be able to bring for him?
1. Chapter 1

Hybrid

Chapter 1; Regrets

Marie

I made a mistake, about five years ago. Most would say it's the best mistake a woman could make, but not in this scenario. I had a baby, I named him Jay, but see, there's something odd about him. He's half Deathclaw. Yeah I'm sure you can see where that'd be a bit of a problem. The boy looks like Satan himself for Christ's sake! Where did I go wrong? I suppose I could tell that myself, but just know I didn't decide to just jump into bed with a Deathclaw. I had a very potent drug cocktail after agreeing to some science experiment for a large sum of caps. Well, I can't say I really remember what happened after that very well. I don't have the heart to put a round in him to end this, and all the mercs I've hired don't have the balls. He's only five years old and he's already scaring mercs, priests and even raiders away.

Here I am, eighteen years later. He's grown into a man, smarter than your average... Deathclaw, I suppose. Yao Guai are terrified of him now because he's strong enough to throw a full grown one of 'em. Boys horns are as long as my arms and he has claws the length of my foot. Boys proficient enough with a gun or blade. I can't take any of this anymore, not the stress of it. I love that boy with all my heart and he's shown how big his can be, but he can protect himself now. My times up. I made a round out of junk and I'm just gonna use a rusty ol' .32. He'll be sad of course, but this is just what happens in the Wasteland. Maybe he'll make it to Vegas. I told him to pack his bags and head there, should only be a few days trip.

"Goodbye Jay. I love you." I said, pulling the hammer back.

"What mom?" He replied, I squeezed the trigger, and before I realized how stupid I was, everything, was black.

 **Well. That's the first chapter for you. Oh that whole "long time no chapter" thing? Yeaaaaaah life. Read on guys, it's good to be back.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hybrid

Chapter 2; A new Beginning

Jay

The house, and the world for that matter, spun as I heard the crack that I know well the be gunfire. Amplified by not only my hearing, but by echoing off the walls, deafened me for a few seconds.

"M... Mom?" I called, hoping for an answer, I crept silently into the room, seeing the gun in her hands, the blood splatter on the wall, shaking I walked over to the note on the stand next to her.

"Jay, I'm so, so sorry. I can't handle this life anymore, I know you're plenty strong enough to survive in this god forsaken world, make your way to Vegas, I know it's a long way from here, but I have a contact that can help you, she goes by "The Lone Wanderer" he can help you, take the pistol, good luck, I love you, my son." I read out loud.

21S

The dirt patterned against the dead wood of the shoddy coffin I had made to house my mother's body as I buried her.

"Are you Jay?" I heard a feminine voice from behind me, I drew my pistol and spun around, the female wore a vault suit with armor pieces expertly attached, a 10mm pistol by her side, an assault rifle on her back.

"Who wants to know? Are you the Lone Wanderer?" I said, hand shaking.

"Yeah, that's me, but you can call me Billie, I'm supposed to take you to Vegas." She gestured for me to follow, I finished burying my mother and followed, cautious as to if I was being lead to Vegas, or into a trap. "Dogmeat! Here boy!"

"Who?"

"My dog, I've had him forever. Well, since I was 19 at least."

"And how old are you now?"

"23."

"Ah. I'm about that old too."

"I'd say, what's with the, ahh-"

"The horns, claws and scales? Half Deathclaw, it's a long story."

"Oh. Your mother did mention you were a very... Unique individual. I thought it'd be a bit... Less than that."

"Yeah, thanks Billie I can tell you're just the nicest person around."

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just kinda thrown off, alright? Just, I'm sorry."

"I was just fucking with you. I couldn't give a damn. If someone has a problem I can deal with it."

"Good to know. What weapons are you good with?"

"Gun, sword, claws. Give me anything that can be used and I'll figure it out from there."

"You seem like a very talented individual."

"I guess. But I definitely prefer a sword or my claws, just... Something about how close you are, how you can feel them dying. It's satisfying, beautiful really."

"I see. Sounds... Scary. We've got about a week walk from here. You think you can make it?"

"I could probably pick you up on my back and sprint to Vegas and be there in under five days. But that's not a good idea, considering the mutants and Cazadores that've moved into the nearby areas."

"Cazadores?"

"Really big, scary bees."

"Oh. Well, probably should keep that idea as a last resort then."

"Makes sense. Fuckin author and his terrible strategies..."

 **Cut!**

 **Hey guys! Another long wait and I apologize, hopefully I can get back into a schedule like I did when I was first doing this! But of course life is going to likely fuck me over! Read on!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hybrid

Chapter 3, The Lonely Road

"Billie, how long have we been walking?" I asked as I kicked, yet another, tumbleweed out of my way.

"Almost a week now. Y'know those claws hurt." She replied, looking at me with something between contempt and content.

"You're the one who was 'getting lonely' and 'wanted company.' I tried to warn you, but no, one stimpak will cure it." I replied, an admittedly sly look, that I just couldn't help myself, crawled its way onto my face.

"Calling me weak? You're the one who needed to be lead through."

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm an ugly bastard! Fuck you!"

"That was kind of the point. But once you get past the horns and the very rough skin, you're actually pretty."

"Because 'pretty' is an accurate thing to call the illegitimate son of a lab rat and a giant killer lizard."

 _Fwump!_

On the ground for the second time since yesterday, the pain in my right shoulder didn't last long, especially when I reached for the stimpak.

"Are you okay?" Billie whispered from her makeshift cover that she somehow made from a table. Don't know how that works.

"I'm doing just dandy considering, there's, y'know, what feels like an anti-material round in my shoulder." I yelled, not really caring much about the shooter.

"State your allegiance, name, and title!" A voice boomed from a long distance

"How about, you go fuck yourself!" I yelled, ripping the round out of my shoulder, and standing up.

"Do not get any closer!" The voice boomed back

"Billie, you've got me covered with that rifle we found, right?"

"What are you going to do? By what I can see they're very well armed, you'd get ripped to shreds if they open fire." Billie replied, using a pair of binoculars to scout the band of assholes.

"That's why you and that beautiful rifle are going to pick them off from here while I go on the offensive." Pulled a very handy 9 millimeter pistol and started sprinting forward, I could hear gunshots from behind and in front of me, and I could feel bullets whizzing by me, I fired a couple rounds at the crowd, by the looks there were maybe 15 people, not counting the ones Billie already floored.

"Stop! Now!" The voice shrieked.

150 yards, bullet grazed my cheek.

100 yards, almost got nailed in the chest, again.

50 yards, they're starting to panic.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5, some of them dropped their weapons and ran.

4.

3.

2.

1.

"No!" A man in power armor screamed as I ripped off his helmet.

"I thought I told you, to fuck off!" I yelled, punching him in the face.

"Please don't kill me! I have a family!" He yelled back, I could almost hear the piss hitting his armor.

"Probably shoulda thought of that before you shot me, huh? Who are you anyway?" I put the gun to his temple, the other soldiers had surrounded us, I forgot about them.

"If you're squeamish, look away, boys and girls." One particularly large looking man said, anti-material rifle strapped to his back, long duster and gas mask hid him previously, due to the yellow color. "You've murdered several members of the NCR, and defied government orders. Prepare to die."

"That's cute. You here to fight?" I asked, noting the pistol he was likely to reach for first, the knives on his belt, chest piece, and on the boot. "Those guns won't help."

"Quiet. Your death is sealed, freak."

"Aww now that's not very nice, you cock juggling douche fucker!" I pulled my 9 millimeter, and blasted the guys in a few foot area of him, shot the gun out of his hand, and closed the distance.

"I should've guessed you'd be one of those types, only way someone with your looks would get anywhere, was with skill."

"And just a bit charm." I raised my hands, looking like fists at first.

Time for a fight.

 **Woop!**

 **That's something for a the next chapter, sorry. Read on, boys!**


End file.
